everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper Raiden
'''Takara "Jasper" Raiden' is a 2016/2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Rajin and Otohime from Japanese Mythology and the younger twin sister of Akira Raiden. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side, but while she still wants to follow her destiny, she also wants to find her own path. Jasper and her brother originally attended Monster High before she dropped out for personal reasons; Akira followed to be with his sister. Upon arriving at the world of Ever After and moving to where all the Japanese Gods and Goddess reside, Jasper (and Akira) were invited to attend the new Mythology Program with Ever After High. Jasper declined due to wanting to focus more on her mental health, but Akira went. During the second year, she comes as she is the only person Akira knew that could handle dragons since she had one (or a few) herself. Character Personality Bullets, for now, will reorganize! '' * As a young child, she was bullied and teased by children that pretended to be her friends ** This caused her to be extremely shy in making her own friends but also very cautious. * The bullying and teased caused her to have depression and anxiety and eventually drop out of school and have to be homeschooled. ** Depression has since gone away with the help of her father and brother, but the anxiety still remains though it's not as bad as it once was. *** Her depression did cause her to have mental issues but was able to heal from them. * There are times when things just become too much and cause her to have a panic attack ** Her pet wolf, Sparky has taken over as her guardian and acts as a Therapy dog/wolf. *** Continues to take therapy to help with her anxiety and even admits that it helps. * Is extremely cautious with who she meets and takes even longer for her to open up. * Has gotten over most of her shyness where she can act alone and be herself. * Does not have the patience with difficult people or those that annoy her. * When someone does annoy her greatly, and she wishes she can shock them, she manages to hold back to avoid getting into trouble. * Normally, she will simply leave, walk into the Enchanted Forests and pretty much let her powers go wild to let the energy. She has to be far away to do that or she can cause a power outage (it has happened more than once). * Loves and adores all types of animals, but prefers dragons and canines (mainly wolves). * She is not shy when a topic of her interest is going on/being talked about, which is strange. Appearance Jasper is a stunning young girl, gaining her beauty from her mother, Otohime, the Goddess. Compared to her brother's pale skin tone, Jasper has tanned skin, which comes from being outside a lot. She has stormy gray eyes that look silver when in the sunlight with thick black hair, but has a silky feel to it, with platinum blonde streaks. Her makeup is light blue eyeshadow and light purple lipstick. With her heels, she stands at 5'4", without them she's around 5'2" - which makes her two inches shorter than Snow. Interests and Hobbies Reading Jasper enjoys reading as it helps her settle her anxiety down when it gets a bit too crazy. She enjoys mystery and fantasy books. Dragon Games Jasper is a fan of the Dragon Games. She knew about it even before coming to Ever After, most likely due to her love for dragons. Dragon caring Both an interest and hobby, Jasper enjoys taking care of her dragons. When not in class, she is almost always seen in the Dragon Stables either tending to Legend or Black Beauty. Hanging out with Snow Jasper has recently taken in enjoying her time with her new boyfriend, Snow Claus. He loves to surprise her on dates, some of which she has no idea about, but that's what makes her love them. She has told him about her depression and anxiety, and lucky for her, Snow is right there for her. Abilities As the daughter of Rajin, Jasper inherited his power over the element of lightning. However, her power is extremely advanced for her control, but she's working on gaining better control. * '''Electricity manipulation:' Jasper inherited the power to control lightning, though her powers are highly advanced. She can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy. However, due to advanced powers, Jasper has to wear a special item that limits and controls how much lightning she can release. ** Electricity generation: Jasper is able to generate electricity out of nothing, however, this ability is out of her control as she naturally produces electricity. The only way she controls this is with her pendant that she is always seen wearing. The pendant has some sort of lock on it that controls how much electricity Jasper can let out at once. ** Electrokinetic constructs: Jasper has the power to create constructs out of electricity, but she has never tried it for unknown reasons. ** Electricity projection: Jasper is able to project her lightning in various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. However, because of her advanced powers, her attacks tend to be more powerful than normal. *** Electric tornado: When training with Akira, Jasper tried to do an electric tornado, but it went slightly out of control rendering her dizzy and unable to function. ** Electricity Immunity: Jasper is immune to electricity. If she were to be struck by lightning, she wouldn't feel it. All she would probably feel is a power surge. Jasper will normally stay inside during a lightning storm. While she's never been struck by lightning, she doesn't want to find out what could happen due to her already unstable powers. ** Electricity absorption and redirection: Jasper can absorb electricity and redirect it. However, she usually avoids absorbing more electricity than she needs. ** Shocking: Jasper can shock anyone who touches her. She warns people ahead of time before they touch her. ** Electric conductivity: Jasper's body is naturally electrically conductive. She can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ** Electricity teleportation: Jasper can travel through electrical conduits/lightning. She mainly uses this to make a quick get away from people to avoid talking or even making eye contact with them. ** Electrical telekinesis: The form of her powers she is always using daily. It works similar to telekinesis, but the items are never destroyed with her lightning. Jasper uses this power to help carry more than a few items. She mainly uses it to help carry equipment for the dragons. ** Weather manipulation: Because of Jasper's highly advanced abilities, she possesses the potential to control vast storms. However, she has never tried to see if she could do it. * Storm manipulation: As the child of Raijin, Jasper also has the power to control storms. However, because of her advanced abilities, she has utterly no control over this power. So, she reframes from ever using her storm powers until she can control them. * Immortality Skillset * Multilingualism: Jasper is able to speak and write in Japanese. She is also able to understand her father when he is his wolf form. Due to the years of work with living and working with dragons, Jasper has gained the ability to somewhat understand them. * Electrokinetic combat: From training by her father, Jasper is skilled in infusing her powers into combat, allowing her to defend and protect herself. * Knowledge of dragons: Having raised Black Beauty since he was an egg, Jasper has excellent knowledge of dragons, including types and their favorite food. This also includes knowing how to care for dragons. Myths How does the Myth Go? :Main: Otohime How does Jasper Fit into It? Jasper was born long after the first telling of the myths of Rajin were finished. Her father met her mother and had a night together. A few months later, she and her brother Akira were born but were later abandoned by their mother with their father. Their mother was never seen again. Raijin raised Akira and Jasper (born Takara) in Japan in the World of Monsters. Though it was hard, Raijin was able to successfully raise his twins alone (of course his pet and companion Raiju helped too). Jasper befriended a young Phoenix, named Garnet and soon they became best friends. Garnet was the one to give Jasper her nickname of Jasper due to him not being able to say Jasper's name, Takara. Half-way through high school, Jasper began to have some issues causing her to drop out and get home-schooled (Akira followed since he was mad at the school). About a year later, Rajin moved him and his kids to the world of Ever After, which would ultimately cause Jasper's friendship with Garnet to be destroyed. Not long after, Jasper was given the invite to attend Ever After High's new Mythology Program but declined since she wanted to focus more on her mental health. A year later, she would finally accept the offer after getting a call from Akira with the formation of the Mythos Kids' Dragon Games Team. Viewpoint on Destiny Jasper is unsure about taking her mother's destiny. She doesn't know acting about her mother, so she finds it a bit weird. Relationships Family Raijin Jasper's father, Rajin, hand raised her and her brother alone after their mother abandoned the twins with him. She is very much a "Daddy's Girl" but isn't spoiled like some other girls. She and Akira were both taught to work for what they wanted and never to have anything handed to her. Raijin affectionately calls Jasper his "Little Lighting" Otohime Jasper's mother is the Japanese Goddess Otohime. Having grown up with only her father and twin brother, Jasper was largely unaware of this for almost her entire life. It was only after she started to attend Ever After High that her father told her. Akira Raiden Akira is Jasper's older, fraternal twin brother, and the one to inherit their father's destinies. They are extremely close for twins and often complete each other's sentence. They are protective of each other, more so with Akira over Jasper. Ryujin Ryujin is Jasper's maternal grandfather. She doesn't know much about him, she was raised by her father. She only knows of him after learning her mother's name. Friends Cascade de Mare Strangely, the term "opposites attract" really works with Jasper and Cascade, in a platonic way. The first meeting, either was sure since they both possessed opposite elements, in terms of powers, plus, Jasper was shy and Cascade is more, not shy. Somehow, the two were able to work things out and Cascade is like a protective older sister to Jasper. And even more surprisingly, Cascade has never lost her temper with Jasper, which has shocked quite a bit of Cascade's family, the Imperial Legionnaires, where Cascade is known for having a temper. Destiny Claus Jasper met Destiny the same way as Fay and Snow, by coming and bringing dragons. One of the Ice dragon twins chose Destiny as her rider, who was named Northerlyn. Over time, the two became friends, Destiny often going to Jasper asking for some help on how to do things with Northerlyn. Their friendship continued to grow especially when Snow gained a crush on Jasper. Their relationship goes, even more, when Snow and Jasper begin to date. Upon Jasper's marriage to Destiny's twin brother, Snow, the two become sisters-in-law and much closer. While they don't live in the same area (Jasper and Snow living at her father's ranch due to the perfect climate for the dragons she raises and cares), they do spend every holiday together every year. Destiny also tends to spoil her nieces and nephews, much to Jasper's dismay - but still loves Destiny. With her marriage to Snow, Jasper becomes the aunt to Destiny and Scarlet's children, Belle and Reiner. Fay Fairer Jasper first met Fay when she arrived in Ever After High with a dozen or so dragons, so the Mythos Kids and Fairy Tale kids could form their own Dragon Games' Teams. Fay was the first to be picked by one of Jasper's dragons, which initiated their friendship. Fay named her dragon, a water one, Marée. Fay was also the first of Jasper's Fairy Tale friends to learn she's a "monster" when she accidentally walked in on her and Garnet talking in the Dragon Stables. Even though she was a Monster, Fay didn't care, she still saw Jasper as a normal girl, with just unique powers to control lightning. Scarlet Anne d'Herblay Jasper is on even terms with Destiny's girlfriend, Scarlet Anne d'Herblay, daughter of Aramis d'Herblay from The Three Musketeers. Jasper has no problem with Destiny and Scarlet going out and is happy to see both happy. Ivy Efiáltis Ivy was actually the first person Jasper met when she came to Ever After High. She was initially shocked to learn that her brother of all people was friends with someone without her help. Ivy's kind and caring personality helped Jasper a lot and has helped her to open up more. Liv Mercybringer Liv is a new friend of Jasper's who she met when she came to Ever After High with a bunch of dragons for the students, Fairy Tale and Mythos, to bond with. Liv was the second person to be chosen by one of Jasper's dragons, specifically a male Wind Dragon. Moana Makamae Not exactly, friends, Jasper is on good terms with the Daughter of Maui. It also helps that Jasper helps Moana's best friend and roommate, Keahi Kīlauea. Keahi Kīlauea Keahi is a new friend of Jasper's through their roommate Moana. Acquaintances Takumi Kaze Jasper only knows Takumi due to their fathers - Rajin and Fujin - knowing one another. Annalina Claus After returning to Ever After with two-month-old Niko, Jasper finally and officially met Snow and Destiny's mother, Annalina Claus. She never got to meet their father as Nicholas had passed away four months ago. While she was sad to not be able to meet the Jolly Old Man, she was happy to learn of him. She was especially glad she named her son after their late father. Doux Charmant and Royce Fairer During Parent's Day, Jasper got to meet Fay's parents, Doux Charmant and Royce Fairer, and was a little scared by the queen and king, and was being complained by the Queen. Luckily, she had Fay to back her up. Enemies Heather von Olympus Jasper in simple terms, cannot stand Heather whatsoever. Jasper finds Heather highly annoying, mean, and very dramatic. While she can't stand her, there are some things that Jasper finds smart, like her being responsible, organized, hard working. That's the only thing Jasper finds great about Heather. Otherwise, Jasper will immediately leave the room when Heather enters it. Pets Sparky Gifted from her father, Jasper has a pet wolf with the ability to control thunder and lightning. While it's unknown how it came to be, Sparky is said to be the offspring of Raijin's Raiu, mixed with the DNA of a normal Timberwolf. But, it's only a guess. Sparky is the sister of Akira's lightning wolf, Asuna. Sparky also acts as a Therapy/Service Dog and helps when Jasper has panic attacks. Sparky hates it when Jasper is away from him and will go after her, even if Jasper is in class. Usually, if Jasper finds him before someone else does, Jasper will order him back to her's and Cascade's room. His father's beastly companion, the Raiju also acts as a family pet. Akira and Jasper take turns caring for him and in turn treat him as a family member. They have nicknamed him "Rai". Black Beauty Jasper owns a male dragon with stunning dark purple-black scales and dark purple eyes named "Black Beauty", who has the unique ability to change his size and breathe fire. It is unknown how he has the ability, but it could be possible that he was the sibling of Raven Queen's dragon, Nevermore, but it is only a rumor. Stormchaser Stormbringer is the son of Black Beauty. Unlike his father, Stormchaser is able to breathe lightning. Stormchaser ends up bonding with the Valkyrie to be, Ragni Stormbringer. Romance Cascade de Mare Jasper gained a crush on her roommate a few months after arriving. That was the moment she realized she was bisexual. Jasper was too shy and nervous to tell Cascade and soon she lost her chance when Cascade admitted to liking Keahi Kīlauea. Though, oddly, Jasper wasn't sad. She was happy for Cascade and Cascade no longer being single gave Jasper a chance to really think about her sexuality. Snow Claus Snow Claus is Jasper's love interest. The two first met when Jasper came to Ever After High on request of Akira during the formation of the Mythos and Fairy Tales Dragon Games Teams. The attraction between the two was mutual, it was love at first sight for the both (Snow did find Jasper's powers to be very cool). Unfortunately, it took both a while to confess. Snow's new bonded dragon Polstjärnan often tried to get them together with the help of Jasper's own dragon, Black Beauty, but it didn't work. Throughout the school year, the crush continued, and the two literally danced around each other. It isn't until after Parent's Day did they take the next step. With help from Destiny, his twin sister and her girlfriend, Scarlet Anne, and getting a blessing from Jasper's father and brother, Akira, Snow got the courage to ask Jasper out on a date. Jasper was waiting for Snow to make the first move as she was very nervous. They two went on more dates until around the tenth, Snow asks Jasper to be his girlfriend. Jasper was very happy and was happy to find someone who did not treat her like a monster, but a normal being. Following their graduation, Jasper vanished from Ever After without warning, only telling Akira where she went. It took Snow and his friends almost nine months to learn where she went: back to her homeworld, the Realm of Monsters. It was then revealed that Jasper has fled because she was scared and that she was pregnant with Snow's child. A boy she named Nikolas after Snow's father who she was unaware of had passed away. About two years later, Jasper married Snow with Snow moving onto her Ranch, and she became pregnant again. This time with twins, Soren and Serena. Nine years later, Jasper became pregnant again, with their final child and last daughter, Dove. Unfortunately, Jasper had issues trying to conceive Dove which worried Snow a lot. After Dove's birth, the doctor suggested they do not try for another baby due to what happened with Dove. Neither were upset and were just glad Dove came to the world healthy. They also adopted an orphaned Norwegian little boy naming him after Destiny: Destin Raiden-Claus. Outfits Class Schedule Period 1: Mythos Magic Period 2: Mythology Period 3: Alchemy Period 4: Ancient Arts Period 5: Muse-ic Period 6: FEL Quotes Alternate Universes Mythosville High NOTE: This is being rewritten to fit the new changes. ' Jasper is the daughter of Raiden Ryan, the owner of ''Ryan Horse Ranch (or just Ryan's Ranch), a family owned Horse Ranch that rescue, rehabilitates and releases wild horses. She is also the childhood best friend of Garnet Brett. In addition to working on the Ranch, Jasper is a two-time state Rodeo Champion, best with steeplechase with her horse, Black Beauty. Vaden's name remains the same but he is turned into a German Shepherd, who Jasper's had since he was eight months old, and is the son of Raiden's two Shepherds, Vera and Rordan. Similar to the canon, Jasper is homeschooled due to the constant work at the ranch and only later joins her best friend in a public school when her father wants her to get a feel of public school (plus with the new hired hands work isn't as busy). Superhero AU: Justice Academy Jasper is the daughter of the Hero Lightning Beast (civilian name: Raiden Ryan) and Hana Akagi, the niece of Shockwave (civilian name: Raijin Ryan), and the half-sister of Akira Ryan. She is the childhood best friend of Garnet Brett, son of Firebird. Jasper originally attended a private school in another country due to her unstable and highly advanced powers. However, she ended up transferring to Justice Academy during her second year as things at the private school got too much for her causing her to break down and nearly destroy the school. Jasper inherited her father's powers over lightning, however, they are much more advantaged than she can contain which results in her wearing a pair of inhibitor bracelets (that can also transform into arm guards) or to control how much power she can let out. It is later revealed that Professor Xavier Wells designed her inhibitor bracelets for her. Near the end of the year, she is challenged by Heather Olsen, daughter of her father's rival Thunderman. During the battle, Jasper somehow ends up losing control and nearly destroys the school and almost hurts Heather. She is only stopped when her father is called by Garnet, as Raiden is the only one able to contain Jasper's highly developed powers. Pokémon AU: Journey of Trainers Jasper is a Trainer from Astrapí City of the Mythal Region and daughter of the Astrapí City Raijin Ryan, and the younger twin sister of Akira Ryan. Like her father, Jasper specializes in Electric-types but does have some non-Electric types. Her partner Pokémon is a male shiny Electrike that she's had since he was an egg. Even though Jasper aims to be the next Astrapí Gym Leader, she is no stranger to the diverse types. If she finds one that needs help, she will stop and help them. As seen with her team, two are not Electric types. It doesn't matter, they formed a strong bond with her was enough for Jasper to bring them to her team. Future Team: # Manectric (Mega, male): First Pokemon # Dusk Form Lycanroc (Male): Hatched from an Egg her father gave her after a trip to Alola. # Luxray (Male) # Kommo-o (Male) # TBA # Jolteon (Female): The sister of Akira's Jolteon. They were found together and the Ryan siblings each caught one. Modern AU: Frosted Lightning Jasper is the single mother of Nikolas "Niko" Ryan, working long hours as a nurse working hard to provide for her son. She wishes she could have a real family with Niko but keeps his father's identity hidden. Her reasoning is that his father was about to go abroad to study at a well-known school and she didn't want to hold him back. Trivia * Her birthday is on October 15th, making her a Libra. * Jasper is a closeted bisexual. * Jasper's main colors are black, dark/light gray, and electric blue. She also has some shades of dark purple. * Her diary. * Jasper had long, almost waist length hair, but, during her time at Monster High, she was bullied and one of them cut her hair short. It got Akira mad, but Jasper grew to like the new hairstyle, and now she keeps her hair short all the time. **The reason why she was bullied is unknown, and Jasper refuses to talk about it. * Jasper speaks with a Japanese accent, but it's not very noticeable. She and Akira tend to speak in Japanese most of the time. * Despite being Japanese, she wears nothing close to her culture. * Jasper's birth name, Takara, is Japanese for "Treasure". ** Ironically, her nickname, Jasper, which is a male's name, means "Treasurer". * Jasper's Dragon Games outfit was inspired by the Evil Queen's Dragon Games attire. * Jasper's Pinterest * ''[https://buddymeter.com/quiz.html?q=A7AILHr '''How Well Do You Know Jasper?] Take this Quiz to find out! Concept In 2016, Jasper was made due to the appearance of Crystal Winter. Shadows' original OC (or FC) Aurora Winter was then put to the side/taken down and replaced. Jasper was at first the daughter of the Raiju and went for two years. In 2018, her parentage has changed and became the daughter of Raijin and the twin sister of Akira Raiden, Shadows' other oc child of Raijin. This new change works much better and can allow Shadows to further evolve Jasper. Gallery Jasper Rai.jpg|Jasper's original design, by Jade-the-Tiger Jasper Rai-No BG.png|Full body of the [''old] Jasper Rai Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg|Jasper's Final Fate outfit Jasper Rai Legacy Day No BG.png EAH Jasper Card.png|Jasper's card. Jasper's Moodboard.jpg|Jasper's Moodboard Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Royals Category:Character of The Month Category:Bisexual